Olive you
by RandomWordsMashedUp
Summary: Ash finally figures out what he really feels for Misty, but does Misty have a clue on what he's trying to say? AAML/Pokeshipping.


**A song fiction of: Olive you by Dave Days.**

**For those who haven't heard of it yet, please do search it. You won't regret it :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the song.**

* * *

The sky was filled with bright magnificent variegated stars, which twinkled with life. Spreading vivacity to anyone who is exposed to its splendor, the breeze was damp and cool—that gave off that cool and calm result. The whole scene was peaceful and humble; timely for the two best-friends lying on the grass; witnessing this phenomenal moment.

It was serene until…

"NO WAY!" Misty roared, getting off the ground; standing tall. "Water Pokémon are the best!"

"NO! It's better to have different types on your team" Ash retorted; who is now, in his fighting stance.

"ARE NOT"

"IS TOO"

"ARE NOT"

"IS TOO"

For a moment, they stood there; intense eyes dwindling on each other's. Then they started to laugh heartily, feeling nostalgia taking over the atmosphere.

"You know Mist," Ash started. "I really missed you, I really missed this" gesticulating their fighting stance at the moment.

_Can't get the words out of my mouth_

_That little feeling everyone talks about_

_The things you say like I miss your face_

_I wanna let you know but I can't get the words to go so_

"Yeah, I missed this too" Misty paused, eyeing Ash. "You know, you really have grown a lot"

Ash grinned.

"But, you are still the little twerp who sent out a Caterpie to fight a Pidgeotto" and with that Misty pinned Ash down to the ground, holding his both arms; Ash was trapped.

Ash looked at Misty's eyes; it was full of amusement, so much bliss and delight. Ash felt his stomach churn. _What am I feeling? _

_Olive you and everything you do_

_What two words can mean afraid to say the other three_

_Olive you the words are coming true_

_I don't know what to say but olive you_

Ignoring what he felt, Ash fought to break out from Misty's grasp; much to Misty's surprise, he was successful. Ash smirked; he knew he would be able to. He didn't travel around the world for nothing.

Now, it was his turn to torture Misty.

"ASH LET ME GO!" Misty shouted, fidgeting under Ash's clasp.

"Let me think," Ash then started tickling Misty. "NO," he said with a smirk.

"S-S-Stop i-it... I-I'm g-going t-to k-kill y-you, K-ketchum" Misty was practically out of breath, resisting the urge to laugh.

Then Ash stopped, looking directly to Misty's eyes; discovering.

Misty felt her face turn to Crimson, and as if Ash noticed it, he's face started to warm up too.

_Can't fight the feeling I feel inside_

_I try to tell you but I always hide_

_The things you say like I want you to stay right_

_Here by my side and let the words slide_

Misty noticed that Ash's grip started to loosen up; that's her cue. She struggled a little, and then she broke free. She starts to run around, feeling a like a ten-year-old all over again.

"I bet you can't catch me, Ashley!" she said, playfully; sticking out her tongue at Ash.

Ash looked at the girl who saved his life; the girl who fished up him up during his first day as a Pokémon trainer. He felt his heart race by a beat, he smiled; then and there he knew what she is to him.

_Olive you and the little things you do_

"No fair, Mist!" Ash came back to his senses. "You had a head start!" then he sprinted to catch his best-friend.

_What two words can mean afraid to say the other three_

_Olive you the words are coming true_

_I don't know what to say but olive you_

Ash stopped at an open field; panting, his eyes in search for Misty. When an assailant from his back attacked him, immobilizing him; his_ assaulter_ started to tickle him. He fell on the ground; unable to hold the laughter.

"M-Misty, q-quit i-it..."

"I'm not Misty" Misty faked a male voice; giggling.

"E-Even I-I'm N-not t-that s-stupid M-Mist" Ash manage to say in between laughter.

Misty didn't stop, she was enjoying too much for her to discontinue.

"I-I e-even f-figured o-out w-what y-you a-are t-to m-me"

Misty stopped.

"What did you say, Ash?"

_Uh, oh, me and my big mouth; I shouldn't have said that. _

Silence

_You wanna tell me but I don't know how to say it_

_I'll let it out what's been on my mind_

_Those two words need an I love..._

Ash then squatted on the ground, watching Misty, who was now sitting beside him.

_It's now or never._

"I mean, I know you're so much more than a friend to me, Mist"

"I know that, Ash"

"Really, you do?" Ash said, bewildered.

"Yeah, we're best-friends, after all" Misty replied, smiling. She knew what Ash was going to confess; she just wanted to play the dense role, for her own amusement.

Ash sweat dropped. "No...Not that" he looked at Misty straight in the eye. "I mean…much more than that?"

Misty is fighting back the urge to laugh. "Oh, so you mean, we're mega friends then, Ash?"

"N-No, I meant tha —"

Ash was incapable of finishing his sentence; Misty gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her lips were indulgent, soft; sending tingling sensation throughout his body.

He smiled goofily, he didn't expect that.

Misty smirked; then she started to run again.

"You can't beat me, ASHLEY!" She yelled, as she ran towards Ash's house.

"You're a cheater, Mist! A cheater!" he hollered back, as he began to chase the girl who just kissed him.

_I love you and everything you do_

_These two words mean what I meant to say with three_

_I love you never felt so smooth_

_All I can say is I love you_

_(Olive you olive you olive you)_

_I love you_

_(Olive you olive you olïve you)_

_I love you_

* * *

**_Please hit review, I appreciate your honest criticism of my fiction. Thanks :D_**


End file.
